Madoka magica x steambot Chronicles
by Finalcool720
Summary: Sayika miki and Chris magica(my oc) along with Madoka escape to a world of trotmobiles and adventure and along the way make new friends with no magic want to get back to there old world to defeat Homura akemi and restore the law of the cycle
1. Chapter 1

I do not own madoka magica or steambot Chronicles and this is just for fun because I fell like writting about one of my favorite video games and animes as a crossover

Chapter 1

Homura stole Madoka's powers as a goddess and was rewriting everything.Chris Magica and Sayika Miki took Madoka's hand and used a potion quickly to travel to another world.Madoka woke up remembering what Homura did but realized she did not have her magic.Madoka looked at Sayika and Chris and noticed thier soul gems were gone.Madoka got up and saw weird machine's being driven and used for work."Excuse me but what is that machine"Madoka asked."A trotmobile"The person said."All right I forgot the name of this city"Madoka said."Happy garland"The person said going back to work.

Chris and Sayika got up and found notes in thier pockets."I decide to take your magic have fun in your new world also I have given you a 1000 UR that worlds from of money have fun"From Homura Akemi a demon.Madoka took the note and read it and checked her pocket and had 1000 UR.Madoka saw a person passing "Do you know of an inn that we could stay in"She asked."Oh try the lobster Inn"The person said."Thanks" Madoka said.

Madoka,Sayika,and Chris found the lobster inn and shared some food."We should ask questions about this world"Madoka said."I agree also get one of those weird machine's"Sayika said."We also have to get more UR. the money of this world"Chris said."I saw a stock market on our way here"Sayika said."That's one good option"Madoka said.Vanillia Beans walked in and started playing with the band that was on stage."Wow this song Is cool"Sayika said.Chris and Madoka nodded as she blushed at the boy playing villion.

After the concert in the morining Madoka headed to the stock market.Madoka looked at the different stocks and tried to use her powers as a goddess to have the stock that would make the most money."Nice try madoka but you are not strong enough yet to reclam your powers"Homura said in Madoka's head.Madoka left without choosing a stock and got a job at a bakery and started working.Sayika started working at the lobster inn.Chris got a job at a factory.After a few days of worked they bought thier first trotmobile and started fighting at the arena.Madoka,Sayika ,and Chris then decide to find a way back to thier world and take down Houmra akemi.

end of prologue


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Madoka Magica or Steambot Chronicles and this is just for fun.

Chapter 2

Ruins of Trotmobiles were everywhere.Madoka saw Chris and Sayika and Vanillia in trouble.Basil was the only trotmobile left.Madoka saw Homura comming to attack them.Homura smilled as Madoka stood in her way."I see you fell in love with this world"Homura said."I will get back"Madoka said as her eyes turrend orange.

Madoka pushed Homura back and woke up in the Lobster Inn."Madoka you Okay"Chris said as he heard Sayika park the trotmobile."No I had a dream we were fighting Homura using trotmobiles and I saw some of those band members helping us and my power awakened to push her back"Madoka said."All right we almost have enough to buy two more trotmobiles so how about a beach day and we invite that band"Chris said."It makes sense to become friends with them"Madoka said.Sayika entered "We all have the day off so lets ask them if that band wants to hangout with us at the beach"She said.

Madoka and Chris left the room while Sayika took a shower."Hi there your a great band"Madoka said."Thanks I am Connie we have seen you around"She said."We were thinking of going to the beach and wanted to know if you would like to come along"Chris said."Sure we can go to seagull beach"Connie said."Would your friends like to come to the beach with us as well"Madoka asked.Connie went and asked Basil since he was around in his room."Connie what's up"Basil asked."Oh those three who share a room wanted to know if we wanted to go to the beach with them"Connie said."Why not i think the one with blue hair is cute"Basil said.

"Cool by the way where is Vanillia"Connie asked."Oh he is at Seagull beach getting something from that ship wreck"Basil said.Connie and Basil walked over."Nice to meet you I am Basil"He said."I am Sayika a hero of justice"She said coming downstaris."Nice to meet you Sayika"Basil said blushing a little."I am Madoka and I forgot to introduce myself before Connie and Basil"She said."Its fine I heard you say your names before"Connie said.

"Hi Basil and nice to meet you Connie"He said."Wait you to know each other"Madoka asked."Oh the other day after work I bumped into him and we bought some stocks"Chris said."Yeah it was fun but not good choices in stocks then we had dinner"Basil said."How much did you spend" Sayika asked with a look of madness."Oh not that Much"Chris and Basil said backing away."Oh They won 10,000 UR in betting on Trotmobile battles and spent it all on dinner"Savory said entering the Lobster Inn.

"What else happened during dinner"Sayika asked."Oh Chris told me how you three are from another world"Basil said.Madoka took a breath "Homura your watching now aren't you"Madoka asked."Yes of course I am"Homura said appearing.Chris noticed she was holding his and Sayika's soul gems.Chris felt pain as did Sayika,Homura smirked."I will admit you are Human agian Chris and Sayika but because I am using my powers as demon"Homura said."We get it you basically reconnected them to thier Soul gems"Madoka said."Correct I will take my leave"Homura said and vanished.Basil and Connie checked on Chris and Sayika.

Madoka punched a table and took a breath as her eyes turned orange for a brief second.Basil helped Chris up and Connie helped Sayika up."Savory we are going to Seagull beach wanna come along"Connie asked."Sure and those three can explain what happend with that girl who showed up and vanished"Savory said.Savory and Connie rode together in savory's trotmobile.Madoka drove in Connie's she borrowed.Sayika drove the trotmobile she,Chris,and Madoka shared.Basil attached a carriage part to his trotmobile.

"Basil thanks for letting me borrow your trotmobile"Chris said."Do not meantion it you wanted to do some arena fights in Nefroburg anyway"Basil said."Yup do not tell Madoka and Sayika but I already bought my trotmobile"Chris said."I see you wanna keep it secret for now its fine"Basil said""Thanks mind training with me later"Chris asked."Not at all Chris"Basil said taking down a bandit."How much did you make betting on My match's"Chris asked."Oh 50,000 UR"Basil said."Cool Mind buying me dinner"Chris asked."Sure but Sayika is coming too"Basil said as they reached the gates to Nefroburg.

After Chris and Basil entered the gates.Sayika was wating and looked at Chris and Basil who tossed a newspaper at them."New undefeated trotmobile arena fighter Chris Magica"Was the headline on the newspaper."Sorry I forgot to bring that up"Chris said."Its fine what did you get drunk and kiss or something"Sayika asked jokingly.Chris and Basil laughed while looking awkwardly at each other.Sayika noticed and just smiled "Nice trotmobile you bought Chris"she said driving away."All right she knows about the trotmobile that I left near the factory"Chris said."I guess and the soul gem license plates gave it away"Basil said.Chris and Basil headed to Nefroburg Bakery and bought some bread and pastrys and then headed to seagull beach.

When Chris and Basil arrived at the beach Sayika was battling Vanilla.Sayika attacked with her cannon and Vanilla countered with his sword.The battle ended in a draw as Basil parked his trotmobile."Now then let the beach day begin"Madoka said.

end of chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Madoka Magica or Steambot Chronicles and this is juat for fun

Chapter 3

The beach smelled of Barbecue as Madoka cooked it.Sayika and Vanilla played beach vollyball with Connie and Savory.Chris and Basil explored the ship wreck after borrowing Vanilla's trotmobile with it's water resistant frame."This place is interesting"Chris saw looking around."I agree by the way what did you want to talk about Chris"Basil asked."Remember when we went to the Fashion Poseur"Chris said."Yeah we found the base of the Bloody Mantis"Basil said."Lets see we entered it seemed they knew me"Chris said."Yeah but the leader called you grandson and hugged you"Basil said."We then hung out their and played pool"Chris said."It felt familer even though we just became friends Chris"Basil said.Chris took a kitchen knife that was on the floor of the ship and carvered Homura akemi on the ship's wall.

Basil potined to behind Chris.Chris turrend and saw Homura Akemi and dropped the knife."Hmm impressive Chris and I am just tinkering with your memmories like you thought"She answered."Just me or all of us"Chris asked."Lets see Madoka I have not or maybe I did and its the same with Sayaka"Homura answered."Can I have a Million UR"Basil jokingly asked.Homura laughed and left as a vollyball hit the wall.Chris and Basil looked and saw it was Sayaka who waved."Barbecue is done"Madoka screamed.Chris and Basil joined them as Madoka put the food on the blankets.

Chris ate some steak.Madoma had a hambuger.Basil and Sayika ate steak as well with some corn.Savory and Vanillia had some grilled chicken."Homura is tinkering with our memories"Chris said.Sayika ruffled Chris hair"I can't belevie it took you this long to realize"She said.Chris scratched his face and look to Madoka."Ah she told me this Homura I kept your memmories untouched but Sayaka I made her friends with two people Mallow and Chicory"Madoka said as Connie nodded. "I remember Mallow always picked on Chicory but Sayaka would help them get along"Connie said."The orginal was Mallow always made fun of Chicory and they never got along"Connie said.

Chris nodded and got up and looked out at the water."Hey Chris what are the memories she gave you"Madoka asked."Oh it does not mater"Chris said."I see you figured out Homura only told me of Sayaka new memories"Madoka said.Chris nodded as Basil got the watermellon.Chris took the bat first and smashed the watermellon in half.Basil went to his trotmobile and found 10 million UR in the trotmobile.Basil read the note "This is for You and Chris for him not sharing his memories"From Homura Akemi a demon.

Basil went over to Chris who was eatting watermellon after taking out the seeds and showed him the note.Madoka and Sayaka started a fire as Connie sang and Vanillia played the hermonica.Sayaka noticed Chris and Basil left and came back a few mintues later.Sayaka went to Basil trotmobile and found Homura's note.Sayaka saw how much fun everyone was having and tossed the note in the fire.The next Morning Madoka,Connie,Savory,Vanillia,Sayaka,Basil,and Chris woke up and cleaned up.Chris and Basil arrived in nefroburg first.

Chris and Basil stopped by the arena.Chris took on a few oppoents and then battled Sayaka.Chris and Sayaka match was a close one but Sayika lost to Chris by one move missing.Basil won some UR.Chris and Basil saw a car outside the arena."Hello Chris your Granddad wanted us to pick you up"The driver said."I see can Basil come as well"Chris said."Of course we will have someone get his trotmobile"The driver said.Chris and Basil got in the car and it started driving.

Chris noticed the driver lit a cigar and relax and turend on the radio."Hey can I have a cigar"Basil said jokingly.The driver looked at Basil and handed him a cigar case.Basil opend the cigar case.Basil took out a cigar and lit it and put the cigar case in his pocket.Chris noticed Basil take a puff and enjoy it."Wow this is good"Basil said taking another puff of the cigar."Chris you can have a cigar to if you want"The driver said."No thanks"Chris said.Basil relaxed and enjoyed himself as the car arrived in happy garland.Basil put out the cigar and noticed Chris was asleep.Chris woke up and Basil noticed a look like Chris had a nightmare."Homura"Basil asked."Yeah She told me she expects we will make it back to fight but we will lose"Chris said.Basil nodded as they got out of the car.

Basil and Chris entered His granddad's aparment.Chris and Basil saw dinner and sat at the table.Chris ans Basil waited for his granddad.Meanwhile Sayaka defeated Vanillia and then the champion Elder and Won the Ultimate trotmobile Championship and got 10,000 UR and a championship belt.After that Sayaka and Vanillia were approched to join the bloody mantias.Sayika walked away while Vanillia headed to the Fashion Poseur.Chris and Basil heard the door open and his granddad entered.

End of chapter 3 I hoped you like and please review now Homura is making things are harder for them now what will happen with thier new memories and will they forget thier orgianal ones till next time goodbye


End file.
